This invention relates to new acyl derivatives of hellebrigenin.
Hellebrigenin monoacetate corresponding to the formula ##STR2## is known. This compound shows a digitalis-like effect when tested in cats (J. Pharmacol. exper. Therapy 99 (1950) 395-400).